


Making Peace, Love and Magic

by GOTFa2



Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Witches, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Tribadism, friends turned lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTFa2/pseuds/GOTFa2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU; Sarah and Nancy developed unresolved feelings for one another and on a stormy night, a confrontation between Sarah and Nancy takes a different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Peace, Love and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site so some feedback would be appreciated. I am a Sarah x Nancy shipper, and have noticed a lack of smut stories between them, so I thought I'd start here. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own "The Craft" or its characters, nor do I own the concept of two hot witches having sex. But you will see such things in the story.

Sarah Bailey lies in her bed. Her eyes alternating between the window and her roof. It is late at night, but the time is the last thing on her mind. What is on her mind was Nancy Downs. 

Sarah didn't know when she began to feel this way, or why she felt this way. Especially of Nancy. Did it all start in the classroom ? Or their slumber parties or when they invoked Manon. Either way she knew of this; those feelings where real and they where for Nancy, they couldn't have been realized at a worse time. 

It should have hurt to fall in love. When you make new friends in school you never expect to fall in love with one of them. How do you explain yourself to that friend ? How would they react ? What do you do when they turn against you ? What do you do when they hurt others. She knew there was something wrong when they venomously turned on her in the girls bathroom - actually that was an understatement. And despite it all she still loved them, which made it hurt more. 

As Nancy made her way to the Bailey house, she hade two things on her mind, both having to do with Sarah. She thinks of her defiance, her disrespect. They let her join their circle. They where there for her when she was nearly raped and killed her would be rapist. What's she's so upset about ? He was a douche. And yet Sarah tells them they are abusing their magic. She tried put a spell on her to keep her from having some fun. And yet she couldn't think of those moments where she see's Sarah in a different light. Maybe it started when Sarah used magic to change her eye colour and Nancy repeatedly found herself fixated on Sarah's eyes. 

Nancy wasn't gonna lie, she couldn't help but think this way about Sarah. How beautiful she was, what they shared in their friendship, what they shared when they invoked the spirit. As Nancy silently enters Sarah's house and climbs her stairs, Nancy thinks of the more vulnerable side of her Sarah she saw. When she saw Sarah when Chris Hooker was spreading rumours of Sarah putting out, when she saw that Sarah used to cut herself, the aftermath of her date with Chris gone wrong, even when she, Bonnie and Rochelle turned against Sarah, she couldn't help but think of that sad, watery eyed look on Sarah's face. What could this be ? 

Pity, Nancy told herself as she stood in front of Sarah's bedroom door, pity. She was the leader among lesser witches. She couldn't possibly have feelings for Sarah. HA! Sarah was a disobedient follower who needs to be punished for her defiance she told herself. Another part of Nancy told herself that she was a liar. 

As it both where waiting for a cue, Nancy enters the room as Sarah looks to her doorway, and a drizzle began to rain down on LA. The silence between them was almost awkward, they just kept their eyes on each other, before Sarah breaks the silence. 

"Where are the others ?" 

Nancy doesn't answer, because she has none. She didn't think of why she didn't bring Bonnie and Rochelle with her, because she didn't think of asking them. All Nancy does is walk towards Sarah's bed, and Sarah doesn't flinch, even as she leans down at her. 

"This isn't a dream isn't it ?" Asks Sarah

"No. Just your nightmare." Nancy replies. Her voice says intimidation but her eyes say something else. 

Perhaps Nancy shouldn't have leaned in too close. As if by instinct Sarah places her hands on both of Nancy's cheeks and pulls her into a kiss. Nancy's eyes bulge and Sarah was thinking to herself "I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I just did that." That was the last thing either of them expected. 

When the pull away, there was something in the air between them. Like the presence of Manon. Their expressions on their face where those of confusion. In those silent moments they couldn't help faltering small smiles between them. 

"I'm sorry..." Sarah says fighting a blush. 

Nancy chuckles "I've been a total bitch to you the past few days, and YOU'RE sorry ?" 

Sarah looks away, bashfully "You weren't the past few weeks." Sarah's smile began to falter into a frown "Why did you come here after everything ?" 

The more defensive side of Nancy prepared to argue that Chris had it coming, that Sarah should have minded her own business, but despite her initial plan to torment Sarah (or atleast that's what she tells herself) Nancy decided she didn't like seeing Sarah like this. Maybe Manon was telling them something "I'm...sorry." Nancy says. 

Considering Nancy's pride, that meant more then it sounded. Normally Sarah would call bullshit on this apology, but her heart said something else "Is it wrong that I feel this way ? Despite everything ?...I know it's stupid and selfish-"

Nancy interrupts her "You are not selfish, if anything you have the right to be after everything."

"I mean, you three where my first friends when I moved here. You made me feel special, made me a part of something. And then you began to turn on me...Is it wrong that I feel this way, despite what you did to me, despite what happened with Chris ?" Sarah asks. 

"How do you feel ?" Nancy asked, already knowing Sarah's answer and that is was the same answer. 

With no other way to say so, Sarah pulls Nancy into another kiss. This time there was no surprise between them, nor was there awkwardness. But there was feeling, all the love and the pain in their hearts, being dropped like a huge weight from their chest. Manon was definitely among them. 

When they pull away, their eyes did all the talking. They had nothing to hide, their true feelings now known to eachother. As if by magic, their pain for the past few days was gone; the nightmares, Chris, the backstabbing, all gone. The storm outside built more and more, a heavy rain began to fall, along with lightning and thunder, that prevented anyone in the house from hearing what was happening. 

Sarah and Nancy pulled into an embrace, rolling onto the bed with more kisses, adding more passion. The will of Manon was clear. The two will become one and the world around them disappeared in their passion. 

As Nancy brushes Sarah's hair, Sarah takes Nancy's hand and guides it to her breasts. Sarah whispers in Nancy's ear "Please Nancy..." 

Nancy places her other hand on Sarah's stomach, and begins to guide it down between Sarah's legs. Nancy stops and thinks for a minute, she knows sex in inevitable here, but she just wants it to be a little more special with one last act of cruelty; foreplay. 

"Be patient my dear." Nancy whispers. Nancy stands back up and takes several steps back from the front of the bed, being enlightened by the light from the window. Sarah crawls to end of the bed, crossed her legs and watched in anticipation. 

Nancy stood in the light, making sure Sarah was watching and shrugged off her trench coat, dropping it to the floor. Next Nancy kicks off her boots, and pulls of her pants and shirt. She stood there only in her bra and panties. Both white with black hearts. 

"I pictured them black." Sarah commented. 

Nancy nearly chuckles at that "You pictured them ? Have you pictured me doing this before ?" Nancy asks as she struts towards Sarah "Well I certainly hope I live up to your imagination." 

She takes Sarah's hand and places it on her left, bra covered breast. Sarah caught her breath in her throat. This wasn't her first time touching a breast. She was a developed girl, and when washing your body in a shower, it's kind of a requirement. But touching another woman was a stepping stone. 

Sarah took control, snaking her hand under Nancy's bra flap, rolling the goths nipple between her fingers. Sarah's other hand guided its way down Nancy's torso, trying to reach a finger into Nancy's panties. Nancy took Sarah's hand out. With a cheshire grin Nancy strut a couple of steps back, with a sharp swing in her hips. Nancy reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Rather than letting it drop, Nancy used her arm to hold it to her body. 

Nancy took a moment to notice Sarah was squeezing her own breast, and her other hand was petting the spot between her legs. With a clever grin, Nancy crouched down, pulling her panties down while doing so. Nancy stood up, bra in one hand, panties in the other, revealing her entire nude body to Sarah, her eyes not leaving Sarah's, and Sarah's eyes not leaving her body "And that was without a speck of magic."

Sarah grins, in both arousal and in a Challenge Accepted smirk. Sarah sits on her knees, reaches under her shirt, unclipping her bra. She reached under her bottoms and with some work, pulled her panties out "A-Bra-cada-Bra." Sarah said in a cocky tone. 

"Damnit!" Nancy cursed under her breath. But enough foreplay, Nancy struts towards Sarah's bed, and prepares to crawl on, but when she gets her leg on the bed, Sarah places her hand on Nancy's knee holding her in place. Sarah's face was a mere inches from Nancy's shaved center, and she was licking her lips. Sarah's eyes flicker between Nancy's eyes and her womanhood. Nancy's eyes widden as Sarah leans in and places her mouth between Nancy's folds. Nancy leans her head back and lets out a groan that was long time coming. 

Sarah's tongue was quick to explore Nancy's insides. Alternating between licking Nancy's lips and probing her spot. She already had Nancy panting. This made Sarah chuckle into Nancy, sending vibrations into Nancy. Nancy pressed Sarah's head deeper into her, not that Sarah was complaining; it meant more of Nancy on her tongue. What especially amused her was that Nancy was rocking her hips into Sarah's face. Sarah just managed to pull her face enough to suckle on Nancy's bundle of nerves. 

After a few more moments of Nancy's oral relief, although it went against all of Nancy's desire, Nancy pulled away. She crawls onto the bed and climbs behind Sarah "Let me..." Sarah lifts her arms as Nancy helps her out of her top. Nancy needs no help pulling down Sarah's bottoms. 

Now both girls where in the bed together, now completely naked. Nancy pulls Sarah into an embrace from behind. Nancy took Sarah's hand and guided it down to her vagina. Sarah gasps and leans her head to the side, allowing Nancy access to kiss. Outside the storm was building more and more, matching as Nancy and Sarah both worked on stroking Sarah in up and down and circular motions. Nancy's other hand was busy with Sarah's boobs and Sarah's breaths where getting heavy. 

Sarah reaches behind her and returns the favor on Nancy's breasts. Sarah turned her head to kiss Nancy and she noticed something wet on her back. Nancy was trying to satisfy her own sexual needs by grinding herself on Sarah's lower back, putting hard pressure on her clit. 

After a moment of this, Nancy released Sarah and rolled her onto her back. Nancy places her hands on both sides of Sarah's head. Nancy kisses her on the mouth, her cheek, down her neck, on her chest, takes a few seconds to suckle her nipples before kissing down her clevelage, down her stomach before reaching her destination. 

"I'm gonna make you all better." Nancy whispers, brushing her nose to the patch of red on Sarah's center, giving her clit a quick lick, before going to business, licking her generously in her pink opening. 

Sarah's groans fill the room, but at this point the storm was so loud, only people in the room could hear her. Sarah massaged her own breasts, her head rolling left and right. Nancy's hand was between her own works, still focusing on her pleasure, while trying to postpone her orgasm. 

"Nancy..." Sarah breaths out "I love you."

Nancy stops, licking a final line up Sarah's stomach "I love you too Sarah, let's prove it to Manon."

Nancy climbs up Sarah's body, keeping herself between Sarah's open legs. Nancy sits up as lightning flashes outside. Nancy and Sarah keep their eyes focused as the line up their cores, and gasp as they touch. They look down between them, as Nancy shifts so their vagina's where in alignment, clit to clit, vulva to vulva. 

"Now Sarah, I say we make some magic." Nancy says as she wrapped Sarah's legs around her waist, and Sarah wrapped her arms around Nancy's back, and then Nancy began to rock into Sarah. 

"Hail to the Gaurdians of the Watchtower of the North" the two lovers chanted and whispered in unison as the storm grew more and more fierce. Nancy and Sarah's breaths becoming more heavy and laboured.

"The Powers of Mother and Earth" They say with a kiss as Nancy rolled her hips into Sarah's more intensely.   
"We invoke thee." They gasp, with Sarah meeting Nancy trust for thrust. Nancy thrusts down and Sarah trusts up. 

"We invoke thee, Manon!" Sarah sits up, still maintaining their wonderful rthymm, their breaths becoming more and more like panting. 

"We invoke thee, Manon!" They trust into each other harder and quicker, their bodies quivering into each other as they slide into each other. 

"We invoke thee, Manon!" They pull into another kiss, pressing their foreheads together, keeping their eyes on the others, their bodies readying for release. 

"We invoke thee." They both scream, with a loud clap of thunder deafening their voices. This was the moment, their orgasm held them still. They presence of Manon, manifesting I waves of pleasure from and throughout each other. When Ying and Yang come as one (in two different senses of the word) They two arch their backs and collapse, as Nancy rolls off Sarah. 

"We invoke thee, Manon!" Nancy mumbles coming down from her high. Sarah pulls their bed sheets over them and cuddles up to Nancy. 

There was silence again, aside from the storm and even in the darkness there was light. They look around and stare at eachother; their skin seemed to glow. When they look out the window, they couldn't help but think of how beautiful the city looked at night, especially with the storm. 

"So where does this leave us ?" Nancy asked. 

"I think we got a lot to work out, but I hope we do. I really enjoyed the time I spent with you." Sarah replies, with a kiss on the cheek "We have something special and we almost lost it. I don't want to loose it."

Nancy nods in agreement "You know...after everything, I think we need to take a few days off."

"We could use them, maybe get Bonnie and Rochelle, take a trip back to the field, and just invoke Manon"

Nancy looks at Sarah in comedic surprise "Uh, are you sure you're ready for THAT level ?"

Sarah lightly slaps Nancy on the shoulder "Not like that...seriously though, I think we are closer to Manon then we thought. I don't want Bonnie and Rochelle to miss out on this. How long has it been since we invoked the spirit ?"

"I reiterate; are you sure you want to take things to that level so soon ?"

Sarah shrugs "Well.. I guess we could just have a day just to ourselves, and invoke Manon alone, just the two of us."

"Are you sure you aren't saying you can't wait to fuck me again ?" Nancy asked. 

"Who says we gotta wait ?" Sarah asked, the same grin forming on both girls faces and they leaned into another kiss, their legs intertwined as the two became one again.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is my first story on this story and I hope you enjoyed the read. Would appreciate some feedback.


End file.
